Sanzo's Happy!
by Ninjitsu15
Summary: Sanzo is very angry with the group of youkai, so they craft a scheme to get back at him, and stop further outburst....R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**SANZO'S HAPPY**

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID MONKEY!!!", Sanzo shouted angrily. He smacked Goku over the head with a paper fan repeatedly. Sanzo had long, blonde hair that ended past his ears, and was spiky, in tufts.

"Ow!! What was that for, Sanzo?! That hurt!!", Goku, the recipient of Sanzo's angry attack, rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head. Goku was a 'monkey', as most people called him, and a youkai, or demon.

"Because you're an idiotic monkey, that's why!!", Gojyo teased. Gojyo was a tall man, in his late twenties, with long red hair that ended at the middle of his back, and wore a blue jacket with his chest and stomach exposed. He had two long red hairs coming out of the top of his head that dropped diagonally in front of his face. Gojyo was half-human, half-youkai.

Sanzo then proceeded to whap Gojyo over the head with his fan as well

"Sanzo, what the heck was that for, you stupid priest!!", Gojyo cried, clutching the sore spot in his head, in imitation of Goku.

"For being a baka kappa...", Sanzo replied. Baka meant stupid, and kappa meant water demon, which Gojyo was.

"Ahahahahaha! Now, now, kids, play nice.." Hakkai, the timeless mediator of the group, said. He wore a green shirt, had brown hair that fell over his right eye, and a monocle on his right eye. Hakkai, like Goku, was a youkai. Hakkai held up his arm, and flicked his wrist in a waving motion, hoping to calm them down.

Sanzo then whapped HIM over the head with the fan.

"Why can?t any of you SHUT UP?!?!", Sanzo angrily shouted.

"What was that for, Sanzo? That was highly uncalled for." Hakkai said, rubbing the sore spot on his head, along with Gojyo and Goku, who were also rubbing their heads in pain.

"Because I want you to shut up! I just want to get through this one game of Mahjong!!", Sanzo roared. Goku and Gojyo reared back in fear, noting that Sanzo was still holding the paper fan. Hakkai, however, stood up.

"Come on, you two. I can see that we've exhausted our welcome.", Hakkai said. Goku and Gojyo looked at each other, and stood as well. The group of youkai quickly left the room, and shut the door behind them.

"Hmph..Good riddance.", Sanzo said, angrily putting out his cigarette.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hakkai sat on his bed, absentmindedly petting Hakaryu. The small dragon yawned in happiness, resting it's head on Hakkai's lap

There was a knock at Hakkai's door, and Gojyo walked in

"I can't stand that monk anymore, Hakkai!!", Gojyo roared.

"I too, am getting tired of Sanzo's frequent outbursts..", Hakkai said, placing his hand to his chin.

"That monk has blatantly stomped over my last nerve!!", Gojyo shouted.

"Keep it down; you don't want Sanzo to hear..", Hakkai replied, always the rationalist.

"It's not like I care anyway! Why, I'm going in that room, and showing that monk some respect!!", Gojyo shouted, turning.

Hakkai stood quickly. Hakaryu, angry at Hakkai standing up, flew over to the windowsill, curled up, and fell asleep. Hakkai placed his hand on Gojyo's shoulder.

"And get shot through the head? I don't think so.", Hakkai said. Gojyo sighed. He sat down in a nearby chair, while Hakkai resumed his place on his bed.

"There must be something we can do about Sanzo, then!"

"Then what do you propose we do about it?" Hakkai asked, his face serious in the moonlight.

"Hmm?..I was thinking snake venom. That'll teach him.", Gojyo laughed manically, rubbing his hands together.

"Gojyo, we're trying to get rid of his attitude problem, not kill him.", Hakkai responded quickly, not to keen on the idea of killing the monk.

Hakkai and Gojyo sat in deep thought, when suddenly, an idea popped into Hakkai's head.

"What if we give him...A really strong anti-depressant?", Hakkai said, pointing his finger into the air with a smile. Gojyo rubbed his chin in thought.

"I like that idea.Maybe the monk won't always be getting so PO'ed about everything…", Gojyo said.

Goku suddenly walked in. He yawned, as if he were almost asleep, before realizing something.

"Doesn't anyone knock anymore?", Hakkai asked, irritated.

"I'm sorry; I just realized...That all of our food is in Sanzo's room!!", Goku whimpered.

"So what? Go get it, you stupid monkey!!", Gojyo answered with a grin.

"Gojyo. Don't add fuel to the fire we're trying to extinguish...", Hakkai commented, quietly.

"Huh? What do you mean?", Goku asked.

"We're trying to think of a way to get rid of Sanzo's attitude.", Hakkai answered.

"Well, what are you going to do?", Goku asked.

"It's none of your business, stupid monkey!!", Gojyo answered, pushing his hand down on Goku's head, which pushed him down to the ground.

"I have a right to know as much as you do, stupid kappa!!", Goku replied angrily.

"Gojyo, stop it. We're going to give Sanzo a strong anti-depressant.", Hakkai answered.

"Anti-depressant? What's that?", Goku asked, confused.

"Silly monkey, it's going to make Sanzo happy!!", Gojyo answered in a mock mother tone, as if he were talking to a small child.

"...Ew!!! That's GROSS, Hakkai! Let me guess, Gojyo talked you into it?!", Goku replied, making gagging sounds. Gojyo was known as the "ladies man" of the group, and as such, was a bit of a pervert.

"Not THAT kind of happy, idiot! The kind of happy feeling you get when you frolic through a pretty field of flowers.", Hakkai said.

"I don't fell happy when I frolic through a field of flowers…", Goku and Gojyo said in unison.

"I think I remember seeing an "Anti-whatever" store on the way here…", Goku recalled.

"Finally, you're useful, for once!! Though, it'd help if it was still open at midnight.", Gojyo said, annoyed.

"Why don't we go check? On the way over there, I can get some food!!", Goku answered happily.

"I'm cool with it. What about you, Hakkai?"m Gojyo replied.

"I'm fine. Let's go.", Hakkai replied calmly.

---------------------------------------------

The group arrived at a small store,that appeared to not have any lights on inside.

"It looks like they're closed. So much for that idea, stupid monkey!!", Gojyo said, angrily giving Goku a noogie.

"Wait.Let's goes inside.", Hakkai said. Gojyo and Goku looked at one another, and followed him inside.

Inside was a small room. It didn't appear to have any other extensions in it, so it was a one room store.

"Welcome…" a mysterious voice echoed. It was deep, so it sounded like it was a male's voice.

"We were expecting you...Hakkai, Gojyo, and Goku.", another voice said, equally mysterious as the first, but was a female's voice.

As Hakkai stood there, he felt extremely uncomfortable. How did they know they were coming? And, how did they know their names?

"We are traveling anti-depressant salesmen.", The male voice said. There was a loud thwap sound.

"Ow, what was that for?!", the male voice asked in pain.

"We're traveling salespeople, remember?! I'M A GIRL.", the female voice said.

"See, I told you, Hakkai...Angsty-depravacies..." Goku replied.

"That's ANTI-DEPRESSANTS. And yes, we are specialists in that particular field..."m the male voice said. Hakkai could just make out a glimmer of white, presumably the figure's teeth reflecting light.

"One question: How do you know our names?", Hakkai asked, curious.

The male figure and female figure both put their hands to their chins, and recalled the incident…

FLASHBACK

"So, we're going to make them come to our store?", Ninjitsu15 asked.

"Of course! We're going to insert ourselves into the story!", HIH replied with a grin.

"Okay, but can we be all mysterious?", Ninjitsu15 asked.

"Mmm...Okay!", HIH replied.

END FLASHBACK

"Um...It's not really important...", the female figure replied.

"Yeah, we're just traveling Anti-depressant salesmen. I mean, SALESPEOPLE.", The male voice quickly corrected himself to avoid being slapped.

"There doesn't seem to be anything suspicious.", Gojyo said with a grin, "and besies, the female voice sounds pretty cute…", Gojyo said, laughing seductively.

"Gojyo, be quiet..", Hakkai hissed.

"Oh, fine.", Gojyo whined.

"Hmm…Things are getting pretty boring, I guess it's time we revealed ourselves…", the male voice said.

"I agree…1? 2? ...3!!", the female voice said.

The two figure's ripped off their cloaks dramatically, revealing a young boy no older than sixteen, and a young girl about the same age.

But, something was not right. The boy was wearing a dress, and the girl was wearing a black button shirt and black pants.

"Uh. What. The. Heck.", Hakkai managed. Gojyo and Goku stared for a moment, before bursting into laughter.

"Oops.I guess we got our costumes backwards in the rough draft...", the girl said.

"It would look that way.", The male said.

"We'll Be right back!!!", the female said. The two dashed off. Hakkai was left standing there, unnerved. Gojyo and Goku were laughing so hard they were crying.

"WHAT IDIOTS!!!!", they laughed.

The pair returned moments later and had, in effect, swapped clothing.

"Okay, now we can formally introduce ourselves.", The female said. She smirked. The young man put on a smirk equivalent to hers.

"I…Am Chance!!", the young man said, extending his arm outward.

"And, I am Jennifer!", the female said. The clasped their hands together, and hoisted them into the air.

"AND WE WILL BE SELLING ANTI-DEPRESSANTS TO YOU TODAY!!!!", they said in unison.

Hakkai continued to stare. Goku and Gojyo were shocked...

"A bit over the top?..", Hakkai thought to himself.

"Tee hee! He was wearing her dress!!", Goku giggled in his own thoughts.

"Wow...She is cute. What I wouldn't give to have her switch clothes with me, but never quite get them on...Heh heh...", Gojyo thought.

END CHAPTER 1

A/N: Well, what do you think? First fan fiction EVAH.


	2. Chapter 2: Chaos

Chapter 2

Hakkai, Gojyo, and Goku continued to stare. It was quite strange…..

These two kids were weird. Very weird. They were nothing more than teenagers, only a few years younger than Goku. They didn't appear to be from around here, either.

"Before we go on, I would like to tell you our plight….Our friend is very angry these days, and we decided to give him a really strong anti-depressant to relieve the problem.", Hakkai said.

"Ah, Sanzo. I figured he'd become so angry you'd come to us one of these days." Chance replied, knowingly.

Besides the fact that Hakkai thought that the two teenagers knowing Sanzo's name was extremely weird, considering the fact he wasn't here, Hakkai ignored it.

"Well, can you help us?" Hakkai asked.

"I think we have just the thing, actually." Jennifer replied.

Walking to an area behind them, Jennifer motioned to the wall.

"There's not anything there." Gojyo said nonchalantly.

"Ah, not yet." Jennifer said. Pressing a switch invisible to the others, the walls swirled around, revealing cabinets with several labeled bottles.

"Woah….Look at all of 'em!!", Goku shouted.

"Indeed, Goku, there are quite a lot of them here." Hakkai said, looking at all of the bottles.

"What exactly are these things?" Gojyo asked.

"Anti-Depressants, just like you asked. Indeed, we are specialists in that particular field." Chance replied.

"Really?" Gojyo asked, flicking the cigarette from his mouth.

"No. But, that's beside the point." Jen said.

Hakkai stared. He was still unsure about the whole ordeal. He turned to Gojyo and Goku for a look of help. Both of them just stared at him, waiting for his decision.

Hakkai's brow narrowed, immersing himself in thought. There was no doubt in his mind that Goku and Gojyo wanted revenge on Sanzo for every time he yelled at them. But, did Hakkai really want this?

His mouth twisted into a nasty grin. Oh, yes. He did.

"We need the strongest one you have. Tell me more." Hakkai said, crossing his arms over his chest. Chance, Jen, Goku, and Gojyo all beamed in excitement.

"We have THIS one for you…." Chance said. He motioned over to a drawer in the corner. From it, he pulled a dust covered bottle full of pills. He blew the dust off of it's surface, revealing the name of the anti-depressant itself—"VALIUM"

"Valium? Where did you get this?" Hakkai asked, studying the bottle carefully. There didn't appear to be anything special about it, aside from the chibi-drawings of a black haired man in a robe, and a silver-haired man wearing a tight red suit near the logo.

"Oh, nothing. We just pawned it off these two guys in Japan." Chance said with a smile, remembering the incident vividly.

"Well, never mind. How much?" Hakkai asked.

I can't believe you paid for it, just like that!!" Goku said, scratching his head in annoyance. The three men were walking back from the shop to the hotel.

"It was no trouble, Goku. I paid with Sanzo's credit Card.", Hakkai said, producing it from his pocket.

"You are so evil." Gojyo said in disbelief.

"Don't get on my bad side." Hakkai concluded with a smirk.

Hakkai, Gojyo, and Goku walked back to the hotel. It was around midnight, and Goku yawned.

"I want my midnight snack, Hakkai…..", Goku whined.

"Quiet, monkey.", Gojyo said, whacking him over the head.

"Hakkai, Gojyo's hitting me….", Goku whined.

"QUIET, FOOL!!", Hakkai shouted, turning to them, causing Goku and Gojyo to reel backwards.

"….Sorry, impulse.", Hakkai said, scratching his face nervously. Hakkai opened the door to the hotel, and walked inside. He turned the corner, and walked down the dark hallway. He used the key to open the door—Sanzo had locked it after they had left, apparently—and walked inside.

"Hello there, San—", Hakkai started, before being cut off by a bullet shooting through the wall.

"Bring me another beer.", Sanzo hiccupped. There were several beer cans strewn across the floor. Hakkai sighed. He relunctantly walked over to the fridge, and opened it, walking over, and placing the beer on the table.

"Here you are, Sanzo!", Hakkai said, in his cheerful, sing-song voice. Gojyo and Goku had snuck in while he was fetching Sanzo his beer, and had walked into the bedroom. Hakkai waved to Sanzo that he was going to bed, who appeared to be reading a manga titled "Fruits Basket", or something. Hakkai didn't want to know.

Hakkai closed the door, as he stepped into the bedroom.

"How exactly are we going to pull this off, Hakkai?", Gojyo asked.

"Here's the plan. We stick a few drops of this into Sanzo's beer when he goes to sleep, or wen he's distracted, and when he takes a drink….", Hakkai said. He grinned a silly grin, which creeped Goku and Gojyo out more than it pleased them.

"Now, let's begin.", Hakkai said. He silently opened the door, and Gojyo and Goku followed.

"HEY GUYS!!", a loud voice said. Hakkai turned around and stared. Chance and Jen from the Shop were standing beside the window.

"How did you get in here?", Hakkai asked.

"We came in through the window.", Chance said.

"Why are you here?", Gojyo asked.

"We came to watch!!", Jen replied happily.

"Watch what?", Goku asked.

"The ensuing chaos. You'll see.", Chance replied with a twisted grin.

Hakkai saw his chance. He silently snuck up behind Sanzo, who appeared to be immersed in deep thought, or severely drunk.

Hakkai took an eye dropper, and opened the container of Valium. Taking a deep breath, he squeezed the dropper, and held the dropper over Sanzo's can of beer.

Hakkai turned to see Goku and Gojyo staring in anticipation from behind the door, and Chance and Jen bouncing happily and stifling giggles. Hakkai squeezed the dropper, and five tiny drops entered Sanzo's can of beer. Hakkai hastily turned, and walked back to the doorway.

Hakkai took a deep breath, and Goku and Gojyo shared a triumphant cry. Chance and Jen died laughing.

"What's the problem? What's so funny?", Hakkai asked, startled.

"….We, we…..We doubled the dose of Valium. Or was it tripled….? Anyways, the Valium dose is a lot stronger now. Your friend is…", Chance started.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash. Hakkai feared the worst. Opening the door, he rushed out of the room to see Sanzo laying in a heep, hyperventilating and having what appeared to be a seizure.

"Sanzo!! Sanzo!!!!!", Hakkai shouted. Hakkai concentrated his chi in his hands, and attempted to heal Sanzo, but it didn't work.

"Nothing's working!!", he shouted to his friends. Chance and Jen proceeded to roll on the floor, dying of laughter.

"This isn't funny! It was supposed to make him happy, not kill him!!", Hakkai shouted.

"….Hakkai….Why are you upside down?", a voice said. The voice proceeded to roll their tounge for several seconds, before shouting, "ai, ai, ai!! ARRRIBA!!!"

Hakkai felt something heavy hit his back, and he fell to the floor. Goku and Gojyo stared in shock.

Hakkai looked over his shoulder. Sanzo was sitting on his back with his legs crossed, and sucking his thumb. Hakkai rolled over, and Sanzo leaned forward, licking Hakkai on the face.

Hakkai started to giggle. So this is what Chance and Jen had meant by chaos.


	3. Chapter 3: Urges

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki, or any characters thereof, because if I did, it probably would be much worse. Jen, however, wants to own Hakkai. WANTS TO. Chance and Jen, however, DO belong to me.

Oh, and by the way, I tried to put this disclaimer in the previous chapters, but it didn't work, so….DON'T HATE ME.

Hakkai wiped the drool dripping from his face.

"Sanzo, how do you feel?", Hakkai ventured.

"LIKE A MILLION BUCKS.", Sanzo shrieked in a high-pitched voice. Hakkai clutched his ears.

Sanzo proceeded to kick off of Hakkai's chest, which knocked the wind out of him, and jump into the air. Once in the air, Sanzo flipped backwards, and kicked the ceiling light with his foot.

"JUST LIKE IN THE MATRIX!!", he said, giving a peace sign.

"That Valium stuff has appeared to have given Sanzo supernatural powers…..", Gojyo mused, as he lighted another cigarette.

"This is even better than we pictured it!!", Chance said, stifling a giggle.

Hakkai panted, trying to catch his breath. He sat up weakly. "He's worse than any yokai we've ever faced……", he mused, rubbing his head, and adjusting his monocle.

Sanzo landed on the table, and proceeded to guzzle the remains of the beer can in one gulp. He burped loudly, and wiped his mouth. The oddest thing about this picture was that a wide _grin_ was plastered on Sanzo's face.

Sanzo's eyes drifted slowly across the table, until he saw the gun. Picking it up, he experimented with the trigger. It fired a shot.

"Heh heh….STICK GO BOOM.", Sanzo giggled. He pulled the trigger once more, the plaster on the wall falling apart as the bullet splintered a hole in it. He pulled the trigger several times, as he jumped around, dancing to the "Tune" the "Stick" was making.

"Duck!!", Hakkai shouted, as everyone jumped to the ground, clutching their heads.

"We have to stop him!! He's way too dangerous!!", Gojyo said.

"Should I remove my power limiter….?", Goku asked.

"NO!!!", Hakkai and Gojyo shouted at once. Chance and Jen stifled giggles behind them.

"There's no way to stop him. He won't go to sleep, sit down, or shut up, until the dosage wears off.", Jen stated.

"How long will that take?", Hakkai asked.

"Eight…."

"Minutes?", Hakkai interrupted.

"Hours.", Chance finished.

Hakkai shot a glare at the clock. It read midnight.

"Damn it….", he said under his breath. Chance giggled.

"Don't worry. We'll keep him occupied.", Gojyo said. He looked to Goku. Chance and Jen joined in the stare.

"Oh, no!!! THIS ISN'T ANOTHER _YAOI_ FIC.", Goku shouted.

"Fine. We'll find other means."

Suddenly, they heard a peculiar growling sounding. Rushing out from behind Sanzo's door, they discovered Sanzo chasing Hakaryu around the room.

"Sanzo, stop it, this instant!!", Hakkai said. His shouting gave Hakaryu enough time to fly out the window to a safe perch in the trees.

"Aw…..flying backscratcher go bye-bye….", Sanzo said, waving sadly.

THREE HOURS LATER

"It's three A.M…..", Hakkai said, glancing at the clock, "and he's already sang every American song in existence."

"….And the rocket's red glare…..the bomb's bursting in air….", Sanzo's voice shrieked.

"He's gone back to the national anthem.", Gojyo stated.

Hakkai glanced over to the corner. Chance and Jen were playing patty-cake while they waited for Sanzo to finish his singing.

Hakkai glared at them. They had tricked them for their own amusement. It had been fun the first few seconds, but now……

Sanzo suddenly stopped. He began grunting heavily, as he ran around the room.

"I WANT IT. AND I WANT IT NOW."

END CHAPTER 3.

A/N: Oh, dear. Sanzo's giving in to his man-urges. Who will he select as his mate? Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4: Finale

**Sanzo's Happy Chapter 4**

Disclaimer. I do not own any of the Saiyuki characters, but I do own Chance and Jen.

I apologize for not updating. Complications in my life and such made it difficult to write this, but, here it is! The final chapter! Will Sanzo get what he wants?

Hakkai was sent reeling from the words coming from Sanzo's mouth.

"W-w-w-w-what?" he stuttered, looking at everyone else. Gojyo's mouth drooped, the cigarette falling out. Goku had stopped petting Hakaryu, and the white dragon was getting angry. Chance and Jen had stopped playing patty cake.

Things had just gotten serious.

"Crap!! I'm the only girl here!!" Jen shrieked.

"I'll protect you!! He won't get an inch away from your hair!!" Chance said, drawing a black short sword from his sleeve.

"No!! You can't kill him!!" Hakkai said.

"Could we bonk him on the head?" Gojyo suggested, as Sanzo began walking like a zombie with a glazed look in his eye towards the group huddled in the corner, as he slowly removed his dres—AHEM, cloak.

"No. Believe us, we've been called in before on an occasion very similar to this….We used to be the O.D.V Police Squad Captains…." Chance said.

"O.D.V.?" Hakkai questioned.

"Over-Dose of Valium." Jen finished.

"And it was very much like this one?" Hakkai asked.

"Very." Chance and Jen answered.

"What did you guys do?" Goku asked, obviously worried. Sanzo was almost completely naked now, wearing his….diaper-thing, and some-20 feet away from them.

"We selected someone to satisfy the person's desires. Eventually, the person tired themselves out to the point that it exhausted the Valium's energy boost, and caused the subject to fall asleep…."

"Them, it must be done." Hakkai said, standing up straight. His eyes were drawn into slits, and he removed his monocle.

"Hakkai…..No…" Gojyo whispered. He was surprised that Hakkai would make such a move.

"Take care of Goku, Gojyo….He'll need it…." Hakkai said, as he turned, and half-smiled. Chance and Ken watched in shocked horror. Jen covered her mouth to prevent herself from sobbing. Chance turned away.

"…In bed." Hakkai grinned. Reaching behind him, he grabbed Goku by the collar of his shirt.

"HERE, SANZO!! CATCH!!!" Hakkai yelled, as he flung Goku around and around, before finally letting go. Goku shrieked as he was thrown into the air, and had the wind knocked out of him when he hit Sanzo. The hormone-controlled monk immediately began fondling Goku, even in midair, as the two were thrown through the open bedroom doorway. Hakkai rushed after the flying bodies, and quickly closed, and locked, the door.

"Hakkai!! Hakkai, PLEASE LET ME OUT OF HERE!! OH, GOD, HE'S TAKING HIS DIAPER OFF!!!" Goku shrieked behind the door.

"Hakkai….you….Did…that?" Gojyo questioned, obviously shocked. Chance and Jen stared in a mix of shock and amusement.

"Gojyo, prop everything you can up against the door. Goku is about to get desperate!" Hakkai laughed a shallow laugh, as something rammed against the door. Hakkai focused his chi into the soles of his feet and his palms to prevent himself from skifdding along the wood floor, as well as keep the door in place.

As Gojyo, Chance, and Jen worked quickly to prop every piece of furniture up against te door, Goku clawed and screamed at the door, screaming about his virginity and the floor was giving him splinters.

"Funny….I thought Sanzo would have enough class to use the bed…." Hakkai mused.

"That animal!!" Gojyo joined the laugh.

"Ah, well. We can at least try and get some sleep, what with all that racket…."

4 A.M.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!" a voice roared. Immediately, something slammed into the door, causing Hakkai's head to hit the floor.

"Ow." Hakkai stated simply. He looked back up to the door, to see it being repeatedly bashed in. Hakkai didn't recall Sanzo ever being stronger than Goku.

"WHY AM I ASLEEP ON THIS DAMN MONKEY NAKED?!" Sanzo's voice roared. The door eventually caved, and Hakkai winced as several splinters assailed his exposed neck and a few landed in his hair.

Sanzo trotted over to the table, and grabbed his gun, quckly aiming it at Hakkai.

"You!!" Sanzo roared, his finger loose on the trigger. "YOU PLANNED THIS!!! HOW ELSE WOULD I HAVE GONE PSYCHOTIC!!! I LOST MY VIRGINITY TO A MONKEY!!!" Sanzo roared, pulling the trigger.

"Ack!! I'm sorry, Sanzo!! I'm sorry!!" Hakkai shouted, trying to avoid the bullets. By this time, Gojyo, Chance, and Jen had also awoken, and the four were desperately trying to escape Sanzo's wrath, as Goku continued to sleep, exposed, in the bedroom.

Outside the doorway, a young girl stood with a tray of breakfast, four plates, with bacon, eggs, and bread. The cup of tea was for Sanzo, and Hakkai had water. Gojyo had beer, while Goku had requested nothing. The girl held her ear to the door, and set the tray down outside the door. She turned her head away, and sadly walked back down the hallway to the hotel desk.

"I knew those four guys were gay…." She mused absentmindedly. "Oh well!! I always have Hazel!!"

Behind the hotel desk, Chance and Jen sneered. They quickly pulled out a notepad, and wrote the name "Hazel" in big, bold letters. A sign of things to come? Perhaps. Perhaps not, not even they know, those insane freaks.

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed it! A sequel will be coming soon. And, I apologize for not got in the way, and Chapter 4 was supposed to be written exclusively by Health Insurance Hazard, but she wouldn't, so….I threw this together so all you loyal readers would have a sense of completion. Toodles!


End file.
